Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Fiennes (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Wuthering Heights ''(1992) [Heathcliff]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes (possibly brought about by Juliette Binoche's ghost); his body is shown afterwards when Paul Geoffrey enters the room. *''The Baby of Macon'' (1993) '[''The Bishop's Son]: Gored to death by a bull while Ralph is in a barn with Julia Ormond. ('''Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) (Thanks to Matt) *''Schindler's List ''(1993) [Amon Goeth]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Leanne and Cedric) *''The English Patient ''(1996)'' [''Count Laszlo de Almasy]: Dies of an overdose of morphine, adminstered by Juliette Binoche (with his implicit consent) as a mercy killing. (Ralph is covered with burn make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Leanne) *''Oscar and Lucinda ''(1997)'' [''Oscar Hopkins]: Drowned after being trapped inside the church as it sinks into the river. (Thanks to Beth and Cindy) *''Onegin ''(1999) [Yevgeni "Eugene" Onegin]: Dies of unspecfied circumstances, he later appears as a ghost to his widow (I haven't seen all of this but i'm aware of the story). *''Sunshine (1999) ''[Ignatz Sonnenschein/Adam Sors/Ivan Sors]: Playing a triple role as three generations of the same family, the grandfather "Ignatz" dies (off-screen) of natural causes; his death is mentioned in the grandson "Ivan's" narration. The father "Adam" is frozen to death by being hanged by his wrists and sprayed with cold water in the yard of the concentration camp in winter. (The son "Ivan" survives the movie.) (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear as "Adam") *''Red Dragon ''(2002) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francis_Dolarhyde Francis Dolarhyde]]: Shot three times in the head by Mary-Louise Parker, after being shot repeatedly in the chest by Edward Norton. (See also Tom Noonan in the 1986 version Manhunter.) (Thanks to Leanne) *''The Constant Gardener ''(2005)'' [''Justin Quayle]: Shot repeatedly (off-screen) by hitmen in the desert; the scene cuts from Ralph sitting in the desert to a scene of his funeral (where Richard McCabe's eulogy points out the impossibility of the official "suicide" story), then cuts back to show Ralph waiting as the hitmen arrive. *''The Hurt Locker'' (2008) '[''Contractor Team Leader]: Shot to death by an Iraqi sniper during an ambush in the desert. (Thanks to Tommy, ND, Nilescu, Vegeta, and Matthew) *In Bruges ''(2008) '[Harry Waters]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after accidentally killing Jordan Prentice while shooting at Colin Farrell. (With Jordan being a little person, Ralph mistakenly assumed that he'd killed a child and committed suicide out of guilt.) (Thanks to Christina, Jack, Nilescu, ND, and Tommy) *''Coriolanus ''(2011) [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gaius_Marcius_Coriolanus Caius Martius Coriolanus]]: Stabbed to death by a group of conspirators led by Gerard Butler (his body is later seen being loaded onto the back of a truck). (I haven't seen this, but I'm roughly familiar with Shakespeare's play.) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Lord Voldemort]: Disintegrates into ash during a magical battle with Daniel Radcliffe, after the last of Ralph's horcruxes is destroyed by Matthew Lewis. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Great Expectations (2012) '[Magwitch]: Dies of his injuries sustained from being put through a paddle wheel during a struggle with William Ellis. He dies whilst talking to Jeremy Irvine. *The Invisible Woman ''(2013) '[Charles Dickens]: Dies of a stroke (off-screen) sometime between the main story arc and the 1876 scenes; the cause of death is never revealed, but it is assumed to be a stroke by means of historical accuracy. *'''The Grand Budapest Hotel ''(2014) '[M. Gustave]: ''Shot and executed (off-screen) by death camp soldiers, after he attacks them trying to stop them from taking Tony Revolori while searching their train carriage; the scene cuts after he lunges at them to F. Murray Abraham describing his fate to Jude Law. Notable Connections Son of Mark Fiennes (photographer) and Jini Fiennes (novelist) Brother of Joseph Fiennes and Martha Fiennes (director) Ex-Mr. Alex Kingston Gallery RalphFiennesHPATDHP2.jpg|Dying in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Fiennes, Ralph Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:British actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Voice Actors Fiennes, Ralph Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Razzie Award Nominees